Snowed In
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: What happens when you arrive in town, ready to perform your heart out after an awesome PPV, and you find out that there is a huge blizzard coming, and your show is cancelled? If you're Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns, you make the best of it, by doing what you can to survive the storm and each other.
1. Chapter 1

Snowed In

Summary:

"What happens when you arrive in town, ready to perform your heart out after an awesome PPV, and you find out that there is a huge blizzard coming, and your show is cancelled? If you're Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns, you make the best of it, by doing what you can to survive the storm and each other.

Chapter 1:

"Hi, you've reached Rebecca's voice mail. Sorry I can't get to my phone right now; but if you leave a name and number after the bark, I will get back to you as soon as I can. Have a nice day, WOOF!" This was the seventh time today that Seth had heard his girlfriend's voice mail message. He was getting worried because he had already left several messages and got no reply. He waited until he heard his puppy, Kevin, bark and then he left his message. "Hey sweetheart, I hope you're ok out there in the snow. Please drive safe. Me and the guys, along with Shantel and Maryanne are at the hotel in Hartford, waiting for you. I love you. Give us a call when you can." Seth hung up the phone and got up from the seat he was sitting on next to Dean and Maryanne and walked over to the window of the hotel lobby.

Roman and Shantel saw the sad look on Seth's face and walked over to where he was standing. Roman rested his hand on his shoulder and whispered that Rebecca would be OK. "Yeah, Seth. She's probably ignoring her phone so she can concentrate on her driving." Seth let out a deep breath and looked at Shantel and said, "I hope you guys are right because I'm worried sick over here." Shantel went to say something but Roman grabbed her hand and said, "Let him be, baby girl. There's nothing we can say to make him feel better." Shantel shook her head and allowed Roman to take her hand, as they headed for one of the couches that were inside the lobby. They saw Maryanne and Dean sitting there and they looked worried as well.

Seth stayed glued to the window, silently praying that Rebecca would call him and as if God was listening, he heard his phone go off. He looked at the caller id and saw a picture of Rebecca and Kevin, sitting by their pool. Seth swiped the screen and answered the phone. "Hey sweetheart, where are you? Everyone is waiting for you", he said as he heard Rebecca crying on the other end. "Rebecca? Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?", Seth asked as the others could see and hear the fear and concern, on his face and in his voice. Rebecca wiped her nose and calmed down a little. "I...I...I was leaving the Cross Fit, here in Hartford, because I wanted to surprise you and you had already gone, by the time I got there. So, I pulled out of the driveway, got on the main road, and headed for the hotel but I hit a patch of ice and spun out. I managed to get into the Wal-Mart parking lot, but now the car won't start. I'm cold and I'm scared, and I want you to come get me, Seth", Rebecca said as calmly as she could, knowing that Seth was already freaking out and trying to get out the front door.

Dean and Roman had to both hold Seth back, as Maryanne grabbed Seth's phone and talked to Rebecca. "Hey, we're gonna come get you. Are you hurt? Was anyone else involved or hurt?" Rebecca said she was alone, unhurt, and that nobody else was involved. "Just stay where you are and tell me what part of the parking lot you are in", Maryanne said as the guys headed out the door and into the SUV. Rebecca told Maryanne where she was and Maryanne had Shantel run out and tell the guys. Within seconds the three of them were headed out of the parking lot, towards the Wal-Mart, where Rebecca was at. They arrived there in no time at all and before Dean had a chance to put the car in park, Seth was out the door and running to his girlfriend's car. Rebecca saw him and opened the door. She got out and threw herself into his protective arms. Dean and Roman joined the couple and checked on Rebecca's car. They were able to get it started and Seth drove it back, to the hotel, followed by Dean and Roman. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Maryanne who said that Vince had decided to cancel Monday Night Raw, due to the weather. Now the six friends were snowbound, with nothing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Seth and Rebecca sat down, in the lobby as Maryanne went on to explain the cancellation. "According to Vince, he is canceling because the governor has the driving band in effect at 9:00pm tonight. Plus, he also cancelled Smack Down, tomorrow night in Boston, because this storm is supposed to bring almost 2 to 3 feet of snow. He decided to do a live Smack Down show on Thursday, along with the Main Event and dark match shows". The small group looked at each other and were surprised because this has never happened before. "So, who's on the card for Thursday?", Dean asked. Maryanne went on to say that it was a pick and choose thing, but they were going to do a "Live Raw Show", from the WWE studios, in Stamford. "Booker, JBL, and Cole will be at the studio doing their little talk show and the WWE stars, such as Roman, Seth, Brock, and even Dean, will do on the interviews, while they re-broadcast the PPV Triple Threat Match and the Royal Rumble Match".

The group just sat there, as Rebecca looked like she was about to cry and Seth asked her what was wrong. "I was so scared, Seth. I didn't know what to do when the car started to spin around. Well, I knew what to do, but my mind went blank", she said as Seth wiped a tear away, from her eye. Seth just laughed and said, "It's ok baby. You've never really had to drive in the snow and while we do get snow in Iowa, it's not like this." Rebecca smiled, as Seth bent down and kissed her lips, softly. Roman spoke up and said, "Don't feel bad, Becca. The good thing is that you're OK" and the Dean added, "Hey, at least you avoided the snow banks because that would have been one hell of a deposit", which made Becca laugh. Roman went on to say, "Hey, you know you're not the only one this has ever happened to. Seth here, spun out once, too. We were heading to a show and he was driving. The car that the three of us were in, hit a patch of ice and we spun out and right into the path of an on-coming semi-tractor trailer." Rebecca looked at Seth and he nodded as Dean turned around, not wanting to relive the nightmare of the night he almost died, without telling Maryanne that he loved her. "But we were all safe and we made it to the arena on time." Roman finished his tale and Rebecca spoke up, thanking God that everyone was OK.

"Hey guys", Dean said as he looked outside. Seth turned around and said, "What's Up", which made Shantel and Rebecca laugh. "Wow, could you be any more excited? You sound like R-Truth just woke up", Shantel said as her and Rebecca high-fived each other. "If we're going to be stuck here, at the hotel, here in Hartford, for at least the next 3 or 4 days, we should go the store and get some supplies. You know, like food and stuff, so we're not hungry or bored", Dean went on to say, as the others all agreed in unison. "OK, so why don't we head out now before the storm gets too bad. Besides, it'll beat paying the cost of room service and snacks from the machine", Seth went on to say. When the girls heard about shopping, they got happy and said, in unison, " ! YES! YES!", to which the guys just shook their heads and laughed, with embarrassment. As the group headed out to the SUV, Seth saw the fear in Rebecca's face. "It's going to OK, my little snow bunny. You are safe with me and I won't let anything happen to you", he said as he kissed her nose. "Promise?", she said as she smiled at him. "I Promise", he said as he opened the door and helped her inside.

Rebecca held Seth's hand the entire way there. She only let it go, when they arrived at the local Walmart and went inside. Each couple got their own cart, but the guys decided that they wanted to do their own shopping. "Why don't you ladies get the food and other things and we'll get our own things, because I want to get something special for my girl", Dean said as he kissed Maryanne. Seth and Roman echoed the same sentiment and so the girls agreed to do the shopping, telling the guys that they better behave or else. "Or else what?", Dean shyly asked his girl. "Or no cookie", Shantel said, looking right at Roman, who put his hand on his chest, as if he was hurt. "Seriously baby girl. You'd make me go a whole week without sex?" Shantel smiled and said, "Yep", as she kissed her man and the trio of girls walked away, leaving the guys standing there, wondering if they were serious or not. "Come on guys, let's see what we can find, without getting into trouble", Seth said as he grabbed a carriage and headed down one of the isles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The girls were busy talking and didn't even notice that the guys had left, until Rebecca turned to ask Seth a question. "Where did the guys go?", Rebecca said as she looked around. Shantel looked up and saw Roman and Dean, looking through the candy and stuff bears in the Valentine's area. Shantel just stood still with Rebecca and Maryanne, watching the guys go through the stuff and trying not to laugh at Dean. He was in the isle, fighting with a bear, that wouldn't stay on the shelf. "Come on you stupid bear. Stay up there", Dean mumbled to himself. As soon as Dean turned the bear fell again. Dean put the bear back on the shelf, it fell again. This went on for over five minutes until Seth turned the corner and said, "Here, let me do it". Dean looked at him and said, "Oh, so you think you can make the big, bad teddy bear sit on the shelf, Mr. Money In The Bank." Seth looked at Dean with a "dare me to do it" look, as he took the bear, in one hand, and pushed the others aside, to make a small hole. He took the bear and set it on the shelf, with the other bears and it stayed. Dean stood there for a few minutes, while Roman and Seth secretly high-fived each other, behind his back. "See, I told you I could do it", Seth said as he looked at the shelf. "Show off", Dean mumbled as he walked away.

By this time, the girls had met up with the boys and Maryanne said, "OK, we're here to get food and stuff we need, for the week, not to play around with the bears." Dean explained what happened and what Seth did. He looked like a little kid, trying to get his brother in trouble, but Maryanne just looked at him and said, "You shouldn't have been touching the bears." Dean said he found a cute one, that he wanted to buy for her, but the thing he said next caused everyone to laugh. "Hey, I was just looking for something and the bears started to attack me for no reason." This caused Rebecca and Shantel to burst out laughing, as they walked towards the food section. This caused Dean to reply back, "Hey, it's not funny you two. I could have been hurt". Dean watched as they walked away and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't get mad at my girl because you were attacked by a soft, fluffy teddy bear", Seth said. Roman then added his two cents worth by saying, "Cool it everyone and just so you know, the next time, keep hands to yourself". "Whatever", Dean said as he walked ahead of the group.

Maryanne came to a stop when the group got to the food area. "Ok, so what does everyone want for the rooms?" Roman and Shantel spoke up and said, "Why don't we get chips, soda, and other snack-type stuff." Maryanne looked at Dean, Seth, and Rebecca. They all nodded their heads in agreement, so that's where they headed to first, the beverage isle. For the next thirty minutes or so, they hit every isle, looking for food and drinks. They got microwavable food and snacks, as well as fruit and junk food. They even bought plates, cups, bowls, and silverware. As they were headed towards the chip isle, Seth found his KILL CLIFF energy drinks and Roman found his Starbuck's Iced Coffee. Dean asked if he could get special drinks, too, and Maryanne asked what he wanted. "I want my Heineken", he said, in a whiney voice. Maryanne agreed that he could get some, after they were done shopping.

When the group arrived in the chip isle, Shantel and Roman picked up a bag of salt and vinegar chips. As they started to put it in the cart, Rebecca grabbed it and said, "Um, What are these doing in here?" Shantel said, "Hey, put them down. Those are mine and Roman's." "Ewww, we are not getting these. No one eats them, Rebecca said. "Yes we do, chica", Shantel said. Rebecca was about to say something when Seth pulled on her arm. "Baby leave her and Roman alone. If they want their breath to smell like salt and vinegar, then let them. It's not like you're gonna be kissing either of them". Shantel looked at Seth and said, "Listen up, Pup Pup. Who said our breath will smell. That's' why they made breath mints." Rebecca and Seth dropped it and found some chips that they liked and then they left the chip lane.

As the group chose their food and other snack items, Maryanne spoke up and said that they should find some things to do, in the hotel room. Dean looked at his girl and smiled, to which Maryanne replied, "Not that you horn-dog. I mean stuff we can do together" and before Dean had a chance to respond, she added, "such as cards, puzzles, or board games". The group was in agreement and headed towards the toy isle. Dean asked if they could get some little glasses and play a shot game. "None of us really drink", Rebecca said, but Dean said they could do it with sparkling cider or even soda. "We could play poker or something and the losers have to do a shot", Dean said. The group thought it might be fun and then Shantel spoke up and said, "We could also do the WWE Network for $9.99 shot game", which brought a round of laughter, from the group. Once they got close to the toy area, the group split up. Shantel and Rebecca went to the movie isle, which was right next door and the guys headed off to the action figure isle. Maryanne knew this was a bad idea, as she looked at the board games and listened for the guys. She found "Family Feud" and "Pictionary" and just as she rounded the corner, near the puzzle books and such, she heard a loud "CRASH".

The next thing she heard was "Oh, shit! You did it now" "No I didn't" "You took it down and then they all fell" "Hey, I was looking for my doll" and then nothing. Maryanne went to the action figure isle and there she found the three "boys" and she used the term lightly, standing there with their arms full of WWE action figures. "Just what in heaven's name were you three doing over here?, she asked as the guys all smiled at her. "Well, dingle-dork here, was looking for his action figure and all he saw was CM Punk and Jon Cena", Roman said as he leaned his head towards Dean. "I didn't mean to knock the dolls down, but this was the first I got to knock Cena and Punk out at the same time", Dean said with a winning smile, on his face. "I don't care who did what but I want all those dolls picked up and put away, before you leave. I'm going to see if Rebecca and Shantel are done and if so, we are leaving. Got it?", she said as she left the guys to clean up their mess.

A few minutes later, Maryanne found Shantel and Rebecca. They managed to find a couple of movies and that's when the girls heard "TAKE THAT, YOU JEDI MASTER". They raced over to where they heard the commotion and found Seth holding a sword and hitting Dean and Roman with it. "Ouch! What the Fuck, Seth?", Dean said as Seth stabbed him again. Rebecca went over to Seth and said, "Put the weapon down before you break something." Seth smiled as he said, "Nope! I'm getting this." "No you are not. Now, put it down." "Fine, but I could have used that to protect you", Seth said as he put it down. Rebecca looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Really, Seth?" After the incident was over and the food bought, a quick one hour shopping trip, turned into a two and a half hour escapade. Once the food was bagged and paid for, the group headed outside.

Maryanne looked at the snow and realized that it was snowing harder. "Great, just what I didn't want to happen", she said. Dean said it was fine and said he and the guys would go get the SUV, while the girls waited inside. It had been a few minutes and Maryanne's cell was going off. She saw it was Roman calling and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey boss lady, we...uh...we have a...um...problem." "What's is it?" "We pulled out of the parking space and Dean took a left, but it brought us to the main road. Now we're at the Cross Fit", he said. "How did he manage to make a left? All he had to do was back out and go straight", she said as she covered her phone and told the girls what was going on. "Ok, tell Dean to do what he did, in in reverse. If he took a left and two rights, he needs to take two lefts and a right and he will be back where he started. Dean did what Roman said and soon he was back at Wal-Mart, picking up the girls, and heading back to the hotel.

Once they arrived, at the hotel, they parked the car, grabbed their treats and goodies and headed inside. Everything was taken to the hospitality suite that they shared. Everyone took turns putting stuff away, in the cabinets and refrigerator. "I'm so glad you got this suite for us to hang out in, Maryanne", Roman said as he and the others relaxed. "Well, this way we can use our rooms for sleeping and this area for partying", she said as she grabbed a Pepsi and sat next to Dean. "OK, now we can relax for a bit, before we have to head off to Stamford", Rebecca said as she looked out the window and saw the snow coming down. "Well, we should be done filming around eight o'clock or so and then we'll be back before the driving ban", Maryanne said as she looked over her notes. So for the next hour or so, the group just hung out and planned out their week of activities.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The group sat around the hospitality suite that Maryanne had got for them, deciding what they were going to do. The girls decided to check out what was on TV, while the guys talked shop. Maryanne looked out the window, watching the snow fall. Seth managed to find Rebecca and sneak off to the kitchen area. "Why don't we grab our stuff and head to our room? That way we can get settled in, now, rather than later tonight because I have something special planned for tonight", Seth said as he whispered in Rebecca's ear. Rebecca smiled slightly because she knew something was up. She nodded in agreement and took Seth's hand, as he headed back to the small group. "Hey guys, Rebecca and I are going to head out and over to our room, so we can get ready. Why don't we meet you guys downstairs, around five o'clock? Then we can head over to the WWE studios", Seth said as he held Rebecca close to him. Everyone said their good-bye's, to the couple, as they headed towards the door. Just as Seth opened the door, Roman yelled, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS, NOW! REMEMBER, THE WALLS HEAR EVERYTHING!" The group laughed, as Seth flipped Roman off and closed the door behind them. "That was not funny", Shantel said as she tried not to laugh. Dean however, did nothing to help the situation, either. "We all know that they're gonna be going at it like rabbits, right?" This caused him to get a stern look from his girlfriend, as he and Roman, chuckled and went back to watching the TV.

When Seth and Rebecca got to their room, Seth pulled out the room key and handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca slid it in the lock, heard the clicking sound, and opened the door. Seth grabbed the suitcases and wheeled them into the room. The hotel room was beautiful. It had a king-size bed, with a sitting area, and huge bathroom. However, Seth only saw the huge 42" Flat Screen TV. "This is going to be awesome", he said as he placed the bags, on the bed. Rebecca walked over to the window and sat on the ledge, watching the snow fall. She was watching Lana and Rusev play in the snow, in front of the hotel. She watched as the camera man filmed them doing their promo. "They look so silly out there", she thought. Seth put his wallet and room key down. He turned to see Rebecca sitting by the window very quiet, lost in thought. Rebecca felt a hand on her leg and when she turned her head, she that Seth was now sitting across from her, on the window sill. Seth knew something was up because Rebecca was usually a quiet person, but this was definitely not her. "Hey baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?", he asked as he saw a single tear, running down her cheek. Rebecca kept quiet, as Seth used his thumb to wipe the tear away. Seth put his index finger under her chin and lifted her face to him, as he saw more tears falling. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong. You know I hate it when you cry and I don't know what's wrong", Seth said as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

Rebecca took a deep breath and said, "I'm just thinking, that's all", she said as she went back to looking out the window. "Thinking? About what?", Seth said with a raised eyebrow. Rebecca looked at Seth and said, "About what happened last night at the Royal Rumble". Seth let out a deep breath and looked at Rebecca, as she continued. "I know it's not just me, but I can't believe how the fans treated Roman last night. He won the Royal Rumble and should be happy about being able to headline Wrestle-Mania, but because the fans are jerks, he can't enjoy it". Seth shook his head. He understood exactly what she meant and how Roman felt. It wasn't that long ago that people were shouting at him and yelling at him, for turning on his brothers. Story or not, the fans had their way of making even the strongest wrestler re-think their success. "He was so happy, the other night, when he was celebrating with his cousin and Shantel. Maybe The Rock shouldn't have interfered, but he did and it's done and over. I know he isn't going to show it or even face it, right now, but him acting like he doesn't care about what the fans say, is hurting him", she said as she leaned into Seth's embrace. "Baby, Roman is aware of what the fans are saying on social media and at the shows. It does bother him, but he isn't going to let it show because he wants to be strong for Shantel and the family. I know you are trying to help him, but right now the best you can do is just let him deal with it, on his own and in his own way".

The couple sat in front of the window, watching the snow fall. "I wish we were home in Iowa, right now. Sitting in front of the fireplace, just you and me" "and Kevin", he said. "And Kevin", Rebecca continued. Seth rested his head on top of Rebecca's head, as she leaned against him. Rebecca felt Seth's arms around her waist and she leaned back and whispered, "I was worried about you too, last night". Seth looked at her reflection, in the window, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I was sitting backstage and I couldn't believe what Brock and John were doing to you", she said. "I would be lying if I said that I underestimated what Brock would do to me, but I know I had him beat last night", Seth said as he tried to convince Rebecca that he was OK. Rebecca sat there and listened to Seth talk about how he felt about the match. Rebecca said, "I was worried and I wouldn't lie about this, but I was about to go down to the ring and help you". Seth laughed and said, "As much as I would have loved to have you by my side, baby, it can be dangerous outside the ring, too. Besides, even if John was careful, Brock wouldn't...". Seth was about to say something, but stopped. "Brock would what baby?", Rebecca asked. Seth was now the quiet one, as Rebecca turned to face him. "Brock wouldn't what, baby?", she repeated. "Brock wouldn't care one way or the other, if you were in or out of the ring. He would find a way to hurt you and I couldn't live with myself, if anything happened to you", he said softly. He tried to hide the tear that fell, but she saw it and wiped it away.

"But, if you really wanna know what scares me, it's that one night you come down to the ring, and you get hurt or worse", he said. Rebecca was taken back a little by what her man, Mr Money In The Bank, had just said. Rebecca put her hand on his cheek and said, "Baby, I won't get injured. Trust me, if I ever go to the ring with you, I will be extra careful". Seth smirked and said, "You know what, why don't you sit in on the interview tonight and I'll introduce you as my new valet. You can walk in with me an security. You know, like Natalia does for Tyson and Cesaro". Rebecca thought about it. She had a few wrestling lessons and knew how to protect herself, if needed. "Do you think Triple H will approve of this idea?", she asked as she smiled and looked up at him. Seth smiled and said, "He probably will because it's something that I want and I think it will be something the fans will like. Besides, I think you would look good wearing your short-shorts and my shirt", Seth said, causing Rebecca to smile as he gently kissed her neck. Rebecca stood up and placed her hands on Seth's cheeks and kissed his lips. "Thank you, baby. This talk is just what I needed", she said as she reached for his hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

A few minutes later the couple emerged from the bathroom. Seth stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror, putting the finishing touches, on his hair and outfit. Rebecca emerged, from the dressing area, wearing a black mini-skirt and tank top. She grabbed her shoes, did her hair, and looked at Seth. "So, you think I could pass for a valet?" Seth smiled and kissed his girlfriend. Once they were dressed, they grabbed their stuff and headed down to the lobby, where they met up with the other. Everyone decided that they would grab a quick bite to eat, before they left and headed to the restaurant. Once the orders were given, the food and drinks delivered and eaten, the group headed out to the waiting SUV that was going to take them to the WWE offices. They arrived at the offices and as they got out, Seth grabbed his money in the bank briefcase. The group went inside and met with Hunter and Stephanie, who gave them their directions and the rest of the night was a wait and see type of night, with Seth reiterating that he was the future of the WWE, Roman assuring Brock Lesner that he was losing his title, and Dean? Well, Dean was just being his own, crazy, lunatic fringe self.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"So, just to be clear. Tonight is a wait and see how it goes type of night. We are broadcasting the Royal Rumble Triple Threat Match and the Rumble itself. Then we'll have Seth talk about the match, then Roman, and Brock", Hunter said as he looked at the group standing in front of him. "Because of the driving ban that is in effect at nine o'clock, tonight, we will tape the interview segments. That ways we can all be off the road and at the hotel, in time", Stephanie continued. Once Stephanie was done, she reminded everyone that the lounge was set up with a TV, plus coffee and drinks, if they so desired. Everyone was happy except Dean. Maryanne saw the look on Dean's face and when she reached for his hand, he pulled it away, as they watched Stephanie and Triple H head towards their offices.

"What the Fuck was that?", Dean said out loud. This caused Maryanne and the others to look at Dean with a confused look. "What do you mean, baby?", Maryanne asked as she grabbed Dean's hand. Dean looked at Maryanne and said, "Well you heard him. I'm not even on RAW tonight, so why did I have to be here?" Maryanne knew Dean wouldn't like hearing that he wasn't going to be on RAW, so she tried to reason with him. "Maybe they want you to rest because you got injured or they have something special planned, just for you", she said. Dean mumbled something under his breath and Maryanne caught him. "What did you say?" Dean said it was nothing and took off. Maryanne just stood there, watching him leave, with a concerned look on her face.

Rebecca and the others watched what went down and just stood there. Seth grabbed Rebecca's hand and said, "Baby, why don't we leave and go find Triple H and Stephanie so we can ask them about you being my valet". Rebecca nodded her head, as she and Seth left to find Triple H's office. Roman and Shantel went to the lounge/café area to get some coffee and to wait for his turn; while Maryanne headed off to find Dean, so she could talk to him. Knock...Knock...Knock. Seth knocked on the door that read "Stephanie McMahon", as he saw Rebecca fidgeting. "Baby I'm so nervous", Rebecca whispered as they waited for Stephanie to answer. Seth looked at Rebecca and said. "It's ok, baby. I have a feeling they will let you be my valet, trust me". Just as Seth finished his sentence, he hears someone yell, "Come In".

Seth opened the door and saw Stephanie sitting behind her desk and Triple H standing behind her. They were looking at the computer screen and pointing. "Hey Seth, Hey Rebecca, What's up?", Triple H asked not excepting to see the couple. The couple sat down and Seth spoke up, "Well, we have a question to ask you regarding the story line". Triple H and Stephanie looked at each other and said, "OK, what's up?" "Well I...uh we, were wondering if Rebecca could be my new valet, you know like Natalie is for Tyson and Trinity is for Jimmy?", Seth asked rather shyly. Hunter and Stephanie looked at Rebecca and could tell she was nervous, about the idea. "I like the idea of having Rebecca as your valet and having her ringside and all, but can she handle what goes on, ringside?", Hunter said as Stephanie looked at Rebecca and smiled.

Seth knew where this was going and said he could work with her, on a few moves, ", but she would be there mostly as a distraction, since J &amp; J did most of the outside ring work". Stephanie could see Rebecca's nerves and asked Rebecca herself if she could handle something like that. Rebecca looked at Stephanie and said, "Um…yeah…I think I can. I mean, I've worked as a diva, in the ring, and I know I can handle working ringside. As for the superstars, I know how to move and stuff, so I'm not in their way". Triple H looked at Stephanie and said, "Well, it would add to the story line and give more creditability, to the story line, but remember, if you get hurt or feel that it's too much for you to do, let us know and we can or will pull you from the storyline, got it?"

Rebecca agreed and hugged Hunter and Stephanie, as the group talked about the story line, the changes being made, and when it would be announced. It was decided that the news would break, tonight during Seth's interview with Michael Cole. Stephanie and Triple H saw how happy the couple was, as they got up and left the office. Once outside, in the hallway, Seth and Rebecca shared a kiss. "Congratulations, baby girl. I knew they would let you work with me", Seth said as he hugged Rebecca. He could feel her relax and then she said, "I'm so excited." Seth saw her smile and added, "Now, all we have to do is find a Seth Rollins t-shirt, for you to wear Thursday night." Finally it was time for Seth to do his interview. He and Rebecca walked onto the set and saw Michael Cole, getting ready. "Hey guys", he said as he shook hands with the couple. "So, what brings the two of you here? Is she going to watch the interview?", Michael asked. "Nope, she's going to be a part of it", Seth said as he and Rebecca took their places, next to Michael.

The couple was sitting there, in front of the camera, as the monitor showed the ending of the Royal Rumble Triple Threat. Seth held his briefcase in his lap, as Rebecca sat in the chair next to him. The make-up girl was doing some last minute touch-ups, before they went on air. Seth held Rebecca's hand, as the red light came on and the camera man counted down, to the start of the interview. "Hi, welcome back to this special edition of Monday Night Raw, coming to you live from the WWE Studios, in Stamford, CT. We just saw Mr. Money In The Bank, Seth Rollins, in his triple threat match, against John Cena and Brock Lesner". The camera turned to Seth and Rebecca, as Michael Cole continued with the interview.

"Hello Seth", Michael Cole said as the interview started. Rebecca just sat there smiling and holding Seth hand. "What a match last night, Seth." "Well thank you, Michael", Seth said as the interview started but soon turned into a one-sided conversation about what Brock had done to Seth. Rebecca caught on that Seth was not taking it well, so she held his hand and tried to calm him down. Seth said, "I know I under-estimated Brock and what he can do, but I know I can handle him now that I have this little lady, standing at ring side with me." Michael looked at Rebecca and said, "Rebecca are you going to be ringside? I mean, we all know you can wrestle and fight, but will you be able to handle Brock Lesner, if he comes after you?" Rebecca sat there and answered. "Well, yes and no. Yes, I'll be able to handle Brock and Seth if they get out of hand but I know that Seth and J &amp; J Security will be there, if I need them. But, between you and me, No, maybe I won't be able too. I won't lie because a part of me is scared, just like Seth is; but I know together we can handle him".

Michael Cole smiled at her. He loved her honesty and said. "Thank you guys for doing the interview. I wish you both the best of luck"; then he turned towards the camera and announced that Brock Lesner and Paul Heyman, would be up next. The red light went off and Rebecca tried to get up, from her chair. "I'm not going anywhere", Seth said as Rebecca went to get up off her chair. "If Brock wants my chair, he can come kick me out of it." Michael Cole looked stunned, as Rebecca stood there and sat back down. When the cameras came back on, Michael Cole announced that Brock Lesner and Paul Heymen had just arrived. Rebecca held Seth's hand as Brock and Paul walked into the room. Paul came up first and said, "Excuse me little girl, but it's time for the adults to talk." Rebecca gave him a dirty look before saying, "You don't scare me, Paul, and just so you know, I may be a little girl, but I'm all woman and I can kick your ass, anytime, anyplace."

Paul sat down, as Rebecca got up Rebecca went and stood behind Seth. Brock looked at Seth and said, "You're in my seat." Seth looked behind him, as Rebecca moved out of the way, and said, "Alright, you want your seat? Here you go", and then Seth stood up and knocked the chair over. Before Seth left the room, he looked at Brock and said, "See you in the ring, jerk" and he grabbed Rebecca's hand, as they went behind the black curtain and out the interview room. "Wow baby, you did great in that interview", Seth said as he pushed Rebecca gently against the wall. "The way you talked to Paul was HOT!" Rebecca smiled and said, "Well thank you, baby. I just can't wait to meet Brock and Paul, by the ring. I will make sure you win", she said as she released his lips. "Oh yeah and how?", Seth smirked. Rebecca said, "When we get back to the hotel, I will show you." Seth kissed Rebecca back and whispered, "I can't wait."

Seth and Rebecca made it back to the café/lounge area and watched the Royal Rumble with Maryanne, Shantel and Roman. Then, as if out of nowhere, they see Dean walking into the Stamford office, looking very cold. Maryanne looked at the TV screen and said, "What the fuck is he doing outside?" Shantel asked how he got there and Maryanne said she had no clue, as she got up and went out to find Dean. "Someone's in trouble", Roman said as Maryanne walked out of the room, causing Seth and Rebecca to laugh. After the Royal Rumble, Roman left and went to the interview room. The camera crew caught up with Dean, as he was playing with the heater, in the hallway, outside one of the conference rooms. "Dean, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here tonight. How did you get here?", Tom asked. Dean stopped playing with the buttons, on the heater, and said, "Well I caught a ride on a pickup truck, stopped at a gas station, got in a fight, and then I came here".

Tom stood there and listened as Dean went on about his match he wants at Fast Lane, against Wade Barrett, for the Intercontinental Championship and the upcoming Smack Down, on Thursday. "You know, I walked through these halls and I came across the Wall of Champions and you know what, I take a pretty good mug-shot, so I know my face will look damn good, up there, on the wall", he said as he rubbed his chin. When the interview ended, Dean turned and saw Maryanne, standing there, as the camera man turned the camera towards her. Dean looked at her and yelled, "HEY BABY! YOU WORK HERE. ARE THERE POSTERS OF ME LAYING AROUND THAT I CAN LOOK AT?" He could see that Maryanne was not happy at all, as the camera turned off.

"Dean, where were you?", Maryanne asked as she looked directly at him. "I was looking all over for you." Dean said that he had gone for a walk to calm down and found a door, that was unlocked. He opened it and stepped outside, but it shut on him, locking him out." So I walked around to the side door and it was open." Maryanne couldn't help but laugh and said. "Well, I'm glad you are back inside now. Let's go watch the rest of raw and then we can get out of here." Dean smiled as he kissed her, taking her hand in his and heading towards the lounge area.

When they got in the cafe area, they saw Seth and Rebecca cuddled on the leather couch and Shantel sitting there, watching Roman on TV. Roman was in the middle of talking about winning the Royal Rumble and then he just opened up about his personal life, with the Usos, the Rock, and his father Sika. Rebecca sat there and listen to his interview, as he let it show just how hurt he was by the way that the WWE universe had treated him, after he won the Royal Rumble. Shantel's eyes lit up when she saw Roman square off against Brock Lesner. "You and me will be headlining Wrestle-Mania and at that time, that belt you're wearing will be mine", Roman said as Brock stared him down. After he said that, Paul Heyman decided that he wanted to conduct the interview and Michael Cole let him.

During the interview, Paul went at it with Roman and Brock, even after the two had their say. While watching the confrontation, Rebecca yelled out, "YOU TELL HIM, ROMAN!" This caused the group to look at her and laugh. Seth looked at her and said, "Wow! What's gotten into you, sweetheart?" Rebecca smiled and said, "Just wait until I see Brock and Paul, in the ring. I'll show them what's best for business. They think Roman is scary, when he yells, just wait and they'll see what I'm like when I get angry." "Oh no you won't", Dean said to Rebecca as Maryanne added that it was time to leave. "We better head out before it gets to be too bad and we're stuck inside the studio, all night". The group met up with Roman, Stephanie, and Triple H who congratulated the group on doing a really good RAW show, for Monday night and the conditions they were in.

"Well, we all had a long day and I think it's time for you guys go back to the hotel and rest up. Oh, by the way. Please try and stay out of trouble, OK?", Hunter said as the group headed outside, into the cold. "HA, HA...trouble he said. He don't know me very well, do he", Dean said as Maryanne smacked him alongside his head and whispered, "Shut up". As the group piled into the SUV, Maryanne reminded them that it was a free day tomorrow, but they still couldn't go anywhere. As the SUV pulled out of the WWE parking lot, Dean rolled down the window and yelled, "IT'S PARTY TIME". Stephanie and Triple H just stood there, watching them pull away. "You know what? I'm so glad that I'm not in that SUV with them or at the hotel, tonight", Hunter said. "Me too. I just hope they make it to Smack Down, Thursday night", Stephanie laughed as they got into their car and drove home, to their house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Dean roll up the window" Maryanne said, as she was sitting next to Dean holding his hand in the SUV. "Yeah man my girl is freezing back here" Seth said as Rebecca was laying with her head on his shoulder with his arm around her to keep her warm. "Fine, I'll roll it up just calm down" Dean grumbled under his breath. Roman and Shantel just sat there, quiet and in their own little world. Everyone was heading back to the hotel from the WWE Headquarters, in Stanford. "So what are we doing when we get to the hotel?" Rebecca asked Seth, as she lifted her head to look at him. "Well baby, I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or cuddle" Rebecca smiled and said "That sounds nice baby. We all just need a relaxing night after the day we all had". Seth smiled. Roman whispered something in Shantel's ear that made her blush and Rebecca caught it. "Hey, what are you two planning over there?" Shantel stopped laughing and said, "Nothing…just chill Chica". Rebecca shut up as Seth stepped in and reminded that their room was right next to their room. Shantel started to laugh again as Roman whispered in her ear again and then put his finger up to his lips and said, "Shhh, baby girl."

Dean and Maryanne sat there and listened to their friends in the backseat talking. Dean leaned over and said "Hey baby, when we get to the hotel can we go the bar because I was behaved?" Maryanne smiled at how her boyfriend was acting. "Sure, because even though you were somewhat behaved today, I guess we can go down for a little bit". Dean got this hurt look on his face, as if he was a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "What do you mean I was behaved a little bit? Come on, babe, you know I was behaved most of the day". Maryanne smiled at Dean and then Dean added, "If we go to the bar, I will make it up to you, later tonight and even all night long". However, before Maryanne could answer, the SUV had pulled into the hotel parking lot. Dean parked the SUV and noted that the parking lot was slippery. He unlocked his door, so he could go around to the passenger side and help Maryanne out. As Dean went to shut the door, he heard Seth yell, "Hey Dumb Ass! Can you please unlock the door so we can get out?" Dean laughed as Maryanne hit his chest, making Dean laugh. "Sorry, I forgot you were back there", Dean said as he pushed the button, on the key chain. Once everyone was out of the car, they walked into the hotel, said their good-byes and made a plans to meet up in the morning.

Once Rebecca and Seth got to the elevator, they stepped in and as the door closed. Seth turned to Rebecca and pushed her against the wall, of the elevator. He looked at her and said, "Finally", as he pushed his lips to hers. They were lost in their heated kiss, until they heard the "BING" that let them know they had reached their floor. Once the doors opened, they walked out of the elevator and down to their room. Seth unlocked the door and Rebecca went in. Seth walked in behind her and locked the door. He saw Rebecca sit down on the bed and start taking off her shoes. "So baby what movie we are we going to be watching?" Rebecca asked, as she started to get undressed. "Well, I was thinking about a horror movie. Maybe Annabelle?" Rebecca put on her PJ pants, as she stopped and looked at Seth. "Baby you know I don't like horror movies. Right?" Seth moved to where Rebecca was standing and rested his hands on her sides. "I know that, but it'll be ok because I'm here to protect you from the monsters so you have no need to worry." Rebecca thought about it and agreed, but added, "As long as you promise to hold me during the movie." Seth laughed and said that he had already planned on doing that anyway, as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Plus, if anyone comes after you or me tonight I will curb stomp them", he added as Rebecca and Seth got ready for movie night. Seth and Rebecca ordered the movie, on line, and settled into bed. Rebecca was laying with her head on Seth's shoulder, as his hand continued rubbing circles on her arm. Rebecca was starting to relax, just as they heard Roman and Shantel walk into their room next door. Rebecca looked at Seth. He smiled and whispered, "I hope they're going to be quiet", as he turned up the TV.

Meanwhile, Maryanne and Dean were in the hotel bar. They had ordered various appetizers and were currently on their second round of drinks. "So, baby, we are finally alone", Dean said as he leaned in and kissed Maryanne's neck. "Yeah, but I'm sorry you didn't get your shot on RAW tonight", she said sadly as she kissed Dean back. Dean looked at her and said, "Hey, it's OK doll-face. It's like you said, they probably have something better planned for me". Maryanne and Dean stayed downstairs for about an hour and then decided to head up to their room, not expecting what they were about to walk into.

During the movie Rebecca was getting scared, with the scary Annabelle doll. Seth was starting to laugh a little bit at Rebecca because at the scary parts, Rebecca covered her eyes and buried her face in his chest. "It's ok baby. It's all over now", Seth said as he rubbed her back to calm her down. "The doll is gone", Seth said as Rebecca lifted her head and watched the movie. "Bang...Bang...Bang" Rebecca looked at Seth and asked what the noise was. Seth paused the movie, as he heard the banging on the wall. Seth and Rebecca looked at each other as they heard, "Oh... Roman…Yes, right there." Rebecca laughed, as the banging got faster and then Seth heard Roman's Samoan call. Rebecca burst out laughing, as she shrunk under the covers. Seth got out of the bed and banged on the wall. "HEY GUYS! YOU PROMISED TO BE QUIET!" Seth got back in bed. "I thought I told them to be quiet when we were in the car." Rebecca looked at him and said, "Baby, I thought you did too but I guess it fell on deaf ears". Seth remarked that he was now deaf, from their love-making, as the couple settled in to finish watching their movie.

The movie was starting to get really good. Rebecca was actually liking the movie and making jokes about what doors to open and close. The couple was unaware of what was going on around them. About half-way through the movie, they saw the doll Annabelle, running around killing people. As they watched the doll come closer and closer to the camera, they heard the faint screams of a girl get louder and louder. Then, just as the doll game into full view, the couple heard a loud "BANG!" against the wall, which caused Rebecca to scream and hide under the covers and Seth to fall out of bed. He scampered to find the remote and turn off the movie. It was at that time that they heard Shantel and Roman, next door. "OMG, Roman. You just put a hole in the wall!", Shantel yelled as Roman replied, "Well, next time I go for the Superman move, I suggest you stay where you were and not move". Seth jumped up and ran out of the room, down the hall in his PJ pants. Rebecca started to cry and shake, as this was the reason why she doesn't like horror movies.

"Oh Shit!", Roman said as he let go of Shantel. Roman looked at the hole in the wall and heard Rebecca crying next door. Shantel ran to the bed, grabbed her PJ pants and her wrestle-mania shirt, and put them on. She walked over to Roman when she heard her friend crying, next door. "Great Roman, look what you did to the wall. Now Maryanne's gonna be pissed and my bestie is crying". Roman stepped away and said, "I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident". Shantel smacked him as she walked out of the room and headed next door to calm her friend down. Just as Shantel opened the door, she saw Seth talking to Maryanne and Dean, about what just happened. Maryanne was pissed and Dean was laughing, about the entire incident, due to the slightly drunk stage he was in. Shantel went to Rebecca and Seth's door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Shantel knocked on the door over and over. "Chica, open the door please. Come on, it's ok. We didn't mean to scare you". It was quiet inside and now Shantel started to bang on the door. "Chica, I'm not playing. Open this door now".

Seth heard Shantel and went back to the hotel room and remembered that he had forgotten his key. "Oh, shit. Becca…Sweetheart, open the door please", Seth yelled as he also banged on the door, with Shantel. Roman walked out of his room and asked what was going on. "Well, dumb ass,. You're loud sex games and wall punching has my girls scared and crying, in our room. She refuses to open to door", Seth said as he continued to knock on the door. "We were watching Annabelle and she was doing good until the part where the doll comes into full view and you hit the wall." Shantel spoke up and said, "That's why she can't do horror movies, Seth". "Well it was going good until Roman over hear scared her. What did I tell you be quiet tonight?" Maryanne told everyone to calm down. "It's late and I don't need any more fighting. I'll go downstairs and get another key. Roman, you and Shantel head back to your room and Dean, you get ready for bed". As Maryanne left, Seth continued to knock on the door. He pleased one more time for her to open the door. "Sweetheart, please open the door. I'm here. I'm sorry I left you". Just as he went to knock one more time, he heard the lock on the door turn and the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Sweetheart, please open the door. I'm here. I'm sorry I left you", Seth continued and just as he was about to knock one more time, he heard the lock on the door turn and the door open a little bit. What he saw next shocked him. Rebecca was standing there, in her pajamas, with her hair slightly a mess due to being under the covers. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red. She was wearing her Seth Rollins jacket and black fuzzy slippers. If he didn't know better, Seth would assume that she looked like she was ready to leave. Seth stood there shocked as he opened the door more. Once the door was completely open, Seth wrapped his arms around Rebecca and whispered in her ear that he was sorry. Rebecca rested her head on his chest and started crying, again. Seth held her tighter as she cried. He felt her lift her head up and look into his eyes. "Baby where did you go?", Rebecca asked Seth with worry in her voice.

"Well, once I turned off the movie I went out to the hallway. The door shut behind me and I couldn't get back in. I saw Maryanne and Dean, coming back from the hotel bar, and she asked me why I was in the hallway. I told her what went down and right now she isn't too happy with Roman and Shantel". Rebecca stood there listening to Seth, while wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket. "Then, as I was talking to Maryanne, Shantel and Roman came out of their room and I heard Shantel knocking on the door. That's when I came back to reality and noticed you were still in the room". Rebecca stood there and said, "Yeah, I heard her knocking on the door but." and before she could finish, she was stopped by Seth. "If you heard her, sweetheart, then why didn't you answer the door?"

Rebecca lowered her eyes and then looked up at Seth. "I... I... I didn't want her, I wanted you. I needed you and you promised to protect me from that stupid movie and you didn't", Rebecca said a little upset as she stepped out of Seth's embrace. "Once I heard it was you, I got up and answered the door", she said as she sat on the bed. Seth was about to say something when he heard a knock on the door. Seth opened the door and saw Maryanne standing there, holding a small envelope. "Hey, thanks for going to get me a key but once you left, Rebecca opened the door", Seth said as he went to grab the envelope from Maryanne. "Not so fast Seth", Maryanne said as she pulled the envelope away from him. "I went down stairs and told them what had happened up here and they are giving you another room, for tonight and tomorrow night".

"Oh that's cool, thanks Maryanne", Seth said as she handed him the new room key. "They are also moving Shantel and Roman, but I requested that they be across the hall from you", she said as she saw Rebecca sitting on the bed. Rebecca was not a happy camper with Roman and Shantel right now, because they had ruined her night with Seth, so the further away they were, the better she felt. Seth grabbed the key and thanked Maryanne, as he shut the door. The couple packed up their things and moved to the other room. They decided to wait until the morning to unpack, as they climbed into bed. Rebecca cuddled up close to Seth and watched as he turned on the TV.

"Why don't we try and start this night over", he said as he saw that it was only eleven o'clock. Rebecca turned to look at Seth and said it sounded like a plan. Seth smiled, as he kissed her lips, and flipped through the channels. Rebecca decided that it was no use being mad at Seth, because it wasn't really his fault what had happened; she would have ran too, but decided not to. While Seth was leaning against the headboard, trying to find something to watch, Rebecca looked at him and said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight. I had no right blaming you". Seth looked at her and kissed the top of her head. "So, what's on TV", she asked as she settled back down and put her head on his chest.

Seth looked through the cable guide and found "OCULUS", one of the movies produced by the WWE Studios. He hit the info button and saw that it was a horror movie. "How about this?", he asked, looking down at Rebecca, who smacked him. "NO! You promised no more horror movies". Seth laughed and said, "OK, how about Family Guy?" Rebecca agreed and the couple settled in and slowly began to relax. Soon, the couple found themselves falling asleep, so Seth turned off the TV and kissed Rebecca goodnight, as they snuggled under the covers, as the snow continued to fall, outside their window.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Ugh, I give up", Rebecca said to herself, as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, before seeing the time on the clock. Thanks to the events from earlier that night, Rebecca had been unable to fall asleep. "Ugh, it's only 3:45am", Rebecca mumbled as she threw the covers off her body, carefully so that she wouldn't wake up Seth, who was sound asleep. She quietly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She could see the tiredness, in her eyes, as she thought about the spin out she had, the car stalling, the movie "Annabelle", and of course the events that went down, during the movie. Rebecca stood in front of the mirror and played with her long hair. She found a hair tie, sitting on the counter, and put her hair up, as she quietly washed her hands. Her mind was racing on things that could make her sleep and then a light bulb went off in her head. She decided that a good workout, while beneficial to her body, also tired her out.

She left the bathroom and found her bag. She grabbed her yoga pants and her SHIELD tank top. She got dressed and left a short note for Seth, telling him where she was going, just in case he woke up and realized she wasn't there.

Pup Pup,

Couldn't sleep.

Went to the gym.

Be back in a while.

Love-Me

So she fixed her hair, put on her sneakers, and placed the note under his cell phone, where he was sure to see it because he always check it, every morning when he gets up. Rebecca grabbed her phone, her beat headphones, and a couple dollars out of her wallet, along with her room key before she left for the gym.

"Beep…Beep…Beep" Seth mumbled as he reached over and turned off the alarm clock. He rolled over, expecting to find Rebecca, so he could cuddle with her but instead he rubbed his hand over a cold and empty space. Seth sits up, half awake, and looks around the room, wondering where Rebecca could be. Seth gets out of bed, walks to the bathroom, and notices it's empty. Seth starts to worry, as he heads back to bed and decides to call Roman and Shantel, to see if Rebecca was there. However, once he picks up his phone, he sees the note that Rebecca left. After reading the note, he put the note back on the nightstand and went into the bathroom. He decided that he would go down, to the gym, and join Rebecca, during her workout. Seth got changed and twenty minutes later he was standing inside the workout center, watching Rebecca, who was lifting weights.

He could see the sweat pouring off her face and he had to admit that she never looked hotter. He was getting hard just watching her. He slowly entered the room and walked over to where Rebecca was standing. Rebecca was completely oblivious to anyone being in the room because she had her earphones in and the music up loud. As Seth sat on the bench, watching Rebecca put the 20lb weights back on the shelf, he thanked the heavens above for his sexy girlfriend. Rebecca decided to hit the treadmill and as she turned around, he tried to hide the erection, that was forming in his gym shorts. Rebecca was startled, when she looked up and saw Seth sitting there because she thought she was alone. Rebecca took her beat head phones off and paused her music.

Seth got up and walked over to Rebecca, grabbing her and pulling her to him, for a hug. "Baby, why didn't you wake me up when you couldn't sleep?', he asked. Rebecca stood there and said, "Because you looked so peaceful sleeping there and besides, I didn't want to bother you, so I came down here to workout". Seth kissed her lips and said, "If you would have woken me up, I would have came down here with you. Why couldn't you sleep, sweetheart?" Rebecca looked at Seth and said, "I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was that stupid movie, the spin out, and all the other things that went down, yesterday". Seth pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Baby, I know the accident scared you and to be honest, I would be scared too but just remember, you're safe now. As for the movie, Annabelle is fake and the doll will never hurt you, as long as you're with me. As for Roman and Shantel, they are in so much trouble with Maryanne that they won't pull any more crap, I promise." Rebecca stood there, wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, and kissed him.

Seth moaned into the kiss and Rebecca stopped him. "Baby, we can't make love in here". Seth smiled and said, "Then why don't we head back upstairs and I can show you how protected you are from the snow and Annabel". Rebecca laughed and said, "OK, maybe sex will help me sleep". Seth laughed and hinted that it might, just as long as she didn't fall asleep on him. Rebecca grabbed her stuff and walked out the door, shaking her butt at Seth, as he followed her to the elevator. Once Seth caught up to her, by the elevator, "Baby, that was not nice at all. See what you did to me?", Seth whispered as he pointed down to his pants. Rebecca smirked as she stepped into the elevator, followed closely by Seth who was trying to hide his excitement. "DING" The elevator stopped on their floor and opened, slowly. Rebecca and Seth walked hand and hand, towards their room. That's when they heard a soft moan, coming from across the hall.

" THAT'S IT." Seth started to laugh as he heard Roman moaning. Rebecca looked at Seth and said, "Why don't we get them back for what they did to us?" Seth smirked but declined the offer. "No matter how much fun it would be, I really don't want to get on Maryanne's bad side. Besides, I would rather tease you, until you call out my name and beg me to stop". Rebecca agreed but stood outside the door, waiting for the right moment. "As she heard Roman begin his release, so to say, she smiled at Seth and said, "Watch this", as she banged on the door and yelled, "SECURITY! OPEN UP, NOW!" Her and Seth heard Roman and Shantel scream and then a huge thud, on the floor. They took off, just as Roman threw open the door and saw them running away. He just stood there, as Shantel came to him, wearing a sheet. "We so owe them", he said as he shut the door. Once Seth and Rebecca were safely in their room, she pushed Seth against the wall and started to make love to him. Rebecca knew where Seth's soft spots were and started to make him moan. As Rebecca started to take off Seth's clothes, she got on her knees and started to give Seth a blow job.

In another part of the hotel, Maryanne and Dean were snuggled together, with her head on his chest. He was rubbing her arm and he knew she was deep in thought, when he asked, "Whatcha thinking about, princess?" "This is going to sound silly, but as your manager I know this is all promotion and stuff, but I'm also your girlfriend and I'm gonna miss you, while you're over-seas", she said as she watched the snow continue to fall, outside the window. Dean moved so he could look into her eyes and said, "Princess, you don't have anything to worry about. When me and the guys go overseas, you will be so busy with Fast-Lane, Wrestle-Mania, and the girls fighting for the Divas title that you won't even miss me". Maryanne looked at Dean and said that she would miss him, more than life itself.

Dean looked at the clock and saw that it was only nine o'clock. "Tell you what, why don't I show you just how much I'll miss you, when I'm gone", he said as she maneuvered the two of them so that she was under him. He freed his cock, with a filthy, sexy smile, as he got between her legs and with one thrust, he pushed his way deep inside her. As he thrust in and out, Maryanne felt herself getting close to her release. Little did Dean and Maryanne know that as they were going at it, the others had gone into the sitting area and were getting breakfast. They heard a muffled moan and the guys began to snicker. "OMG! They're doing it right next door", Shantel said. "Well, this is their room after all", Seth said. The couples listened as the noises became faster and louder.

Dean moved a little and soon he was spooning with Maryanne, as he kept thrusting inside her. The deeper he went, the more they both got turned on, until her velvet walls grabbed him and milked him, of everything he had. " 'S IT...HOLD ON, BABE.I'M SHIT!, Dean said as he released himself, taking Maryanne over the edge, with him. As they came down from their excitement, they climbed out of bed and showered. Once they got cleaned up and dressed, they opened the door, to the sitting room, and were greeted with applause and wolf-calls. "WAY TO GO, BRO!" "OMG!" "You two were so loud, that they could hear you all the way into the lobby". The couple was shocked to see everyone and Maryanne quickly turned to Dean and hid her face, from the embarrassment. After the excitement and embarrassment ended, the three couples headed down to the breakfast area and got some much needed food and drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Downstairs in the buffet area of the hotel, Seth and Rebecca walked hand and hand over to the food line and grabbed two plates. As they walked around and looked at the food, they grabbed eggs and bacon, but they couldn't help but laugh as they heard the loud beeping of the waffle machine going off. They looked over and heard Dean yelling and telling it to shut up and then calling for Maryanne. "Baby, why is this thing beeping and not opening?" Maryanne, who was getting her cereal, walked over to where Dean was and said, "You gotta flip it over and then it will stop beeping, so you can open it". Dean mumbled, "Stupid piece of shit", as he did what he was told to do. Seth burst out laughing, as Dean turned to him and said, "Shut up. Rollins". Maryanne said, "Babe, why don't you sit down and I will grab your waffle when it's done". Dean smiled and said, "Thanks baby", as he left and sat down next to Roman, Shantel, Rebecca, and Seth.

"So guys, the weather was just on and they said the travel ban is getting lifted tomorrow", Roman said as he was watching the TV, in the buffet area. Rebecca smiled, as she looked out the window, at the snow on the ground. Seth grabbed her hand and rubbed it, as he noticed a change in Rebecca. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rebecca turned her head and said, "Nothing babe, just thinking". Shantel heard Rebecca and said. "Oh no, she is thinking everyone". Rebecca gave Shantel a dirty look and said, "I'm just getting tired of all this snow. Now we're here for another day and I wanna do something. How about we go play in the snow?" Dean started to laugh and said. "You're crazy. It's way too cold outside". Rebecca sat there quiet as she looked out the window again. Maryanne saw the look on Rebecca's face and said, "That's a good idea. Why don't we go play in the snow and then, we can come back inside and play a game and drink some warm cocoa and coffee?" Shantel stated that she didn't like the snow but Roman convinced her when he said, "Would you go out if I go out?" Shantel smiled and agreed, as the group finished eating.

Everyone was outside playing in the snow, except for Shantel who was standing with Maryanne. They stood there laughing and watching Roman and Dean have a snowball fight; while Seth and Rebecca were making a small snowman on the ground. Seth and Rebecca were flirting and just having a grand old time. Rebecca dressed the snow man up in a black skull scarf and a pair of Seth sun glasses, she had found in his rental car. As they were dressing the snow man and taking photos together, they didn't notice Dean and Roman on the other side of the car. "Target spotted", Dean said, as he was bending by the car watching Seth. "Do we launch the missile?" Roman asked. "No...No…No…", Dean said as he crouched lower. "Where's the nose baby?", Seth asked as he bent down to look for something to use as a nose. Just then Dean yelled, "AIM and LAUNCH", as he threw the snowball at Seth. Roman started laughing, as Seth yelled and fell to the ground. "BWAH-HA-HA".

"Seth?", Dean asked as he stood up from behind the car, when he didn't see Seth get up. "Is he dead?", Roman asked. Rebecca ran over to Seth as she fell to the ground, next to him. "Baby, are you ok?", she asked as Dean walked over and asked if he was OK. Seth wiped the snow off his face and said, "I'm fine, jackass" Roman walked away and said, "I wasn't here". Rebecca looked at Dean and said, "That wasn't funny", as she helped Seth stand up. She noticed that it had started snowing again and felt the snow on her neck. "Baby, are you cold?", Seth asked as he saw Rebecca's lips start to turn color. Rebecca nodded her head and Seth motioned for everyone to head inside. Rebecca and Seth walked towards the entrance, as Maryanne walked behind the group. Maryanne caught up with the concierge and asked that they have hot chocolate, coffee, and sandwiches brought up to the suite. The concierge agreed to have the items brought up, at the given time and handed Maryanne her messages. She looked them over and said, "Why don't we all get warm showers and then meet in our suite, for some warm drinks and games?" Everyone agreed to meet in the suite, once they were warmed up and dressed for bed.

Almost an hour later, Dean heard a knock on his door. "Must be the last two", he said as the others started to laugh. Dean opened the door and saw Seth and Rebecca, standing there dressed in their pajamas. "Hey guys", Rebecca said as she walked in and gave the girls and Roman a hug. "Bro, what's in the bag?", Dean asked as Seth handed him a paper bag. "Why don't you open it?" Dean opened it and saw 3 boxes of alcohol. "Dude, this is so awesome", Dean said as he sat the bag down. "Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could play beer pong", Seth said as he grabbed a seat near Rebecca. Dean smirked and said, "That's cool". "I was thinking maybe girls vs. guys with the winner doing what the loser wants". Rebecca spoke up after hearing Seth's proposal and added, "Yeah, if we win, you treat us to a fancy dinner and I don't mean Ruby Tuesday's and if you win, we have to give you guys a sexy dance, complete with strip tease and lap dancing. Agreed?" Roman clapped his hands and said, "Great, Shantel start dancing". Shantel hit his chest and said, "Watch it, Ro-Ro". Dean and the group went to the little lounge and set up for the game.

"TIME FOR BRIE MODE!", Rebecca yelled as the game started up. "Sweetheart no Brie mode", Seth said as he looked over at his girl. "Oh yeah? Watch me", Rebecca smirked at Seth, as the game started. Everyone was having a blast and the guys were winning. Seth was on his side, of the table, when Rebecca stepped up. It was her turn and he could see that she was slightly drunk, at this point. Seth spread his legs and said, "Aim right here baby", as he pointed to his balls. Rebecca laughed as she went to throw the ball, but with her being drunk, she missed the cup and through it towards Roman. "Hey, you're supposed to aim for his balls not mine", he said as he started to laugh. Rebecca mumbled that she sucked at the game, as she grabbed a beer and sat down. Seth walked over to her and bent down in front of her, "Baby, you don't suck. It's called Brie Mode because you get wasted n can't do shit".

Rebecca smiled as she hit his balls to get back at him. "OUCH! That wasn't nice", he said as he stepped back, holding himself. "Oh yeah? Just wait till later tonight, mister", she said with a smile. Seth and Rebecca sat on the couch, watching the group finish up the last few throws of Beer Pong. When Dean came up to play, Maryanne "quickly adjusted her shirt", as Dean came up to the table. Dean caught his girlfriends exposed chest and became distracted. He somehow missed the cup, causing him to take a sip of the cold beverage. Shantel was next and as she got ready, Roman said, "OK, baby girl. One more cup. Can you make it?" Shantel focused on the cup, but missed, which allowed Roman to get the final shot, into the glass and win. "YES! WE WON!" Shantel walked over to Roman and kissed him. "OK, you win. Let's head to our room so I can give you your reward", she said as she kissed him.

Everyone helped clean up and agreed that this was a very fun and relaxing day. Seth stayed behind and helped Maryanne with the last of the cleaning, before taking Rebecca back to their room. He stood there, with Dean and Maryanne, watching and listening to Rebecca as she began to laugh and make jokes, that made no sense at all. Rebecca walked over to the door and almost fell, so Seth picked her up, bridal style, and headed out. "We will see you tomorrow, maybe. Bye guys". Dean held the door open, the two couples left the suit and headed back to their rooms. "Hope you picked out a nice outfit, for him?", Roman said as him and Shantel walked out the door. "SHUT UP, ROMAN!", she said as she heard Seth say that they better behave, to which Maryanne replied, "YOU TWO! I DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF LAST NIGHT!" She watched Dean close the door and said, "So, are you ready for your private dance, Mr. Ambrose?" Dean smirked as he locked the door and turned to see Maryanne walk up to him and kiss him.


	10. Chapter 10

_***Here it is, the final chapter of "Snowed In". Thank You for reading my story &amp; leaving your comments. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it. I hope to have another story out soon***_

Chapter 10:

"Seth?...Baby?...Come on sweetheart, time to get up or we're going to be late!", Rebecca laughed as she tried to wake Seth up. They had to be at the XL Center by two o'clock and it was already 12:30pm. She tried shaking him, smacking his butt, and she was about to dump the ice bucket on him, when she heard him growl and pull the covers up over his head. "Rebecca stop. Please…Five more minutes…I promise", Seth said as he pulled the covers over his head to hide from her. Rebecca shook him, as hard as she could, and said "No, Seth. You said that ten minutes ago. You promised last night that if I let you go to the bar, downstairs, with Roman and Dean, you would get up in time". Seth pulled the blanket off his head and said, "Fine, I'll get up but it's under protest". Rebecca smiled and said "So noted, now get showered and dressed, so we can leave". Seth kissed Rebecca and asked if she wanted to join him. Rebecca looked at Seth and said, "Well, if you had gotten up when you said you would, I would have joined you, but you chose sleeping over shower sex, so no". Seth stood there looking at his reflection and noticed his morning wood. Rubbing his hand over his face he mumbled, "This is all Dean and Roman's fault. Now I have to deal with little Sethie". Rebecca tried not to laugh, as she heard the shower start and watched Seth close the bathroom door.

As Rebecca finished packing the last of their suitcases, she thought back to the day before. She had woken up with a wicked headache because they had played "Beer Pong", on Tuesday night. So Seth suggested that her and him have an alone day. When they got downstairs, the others were already eating. Dean remarked that the roads look pretty reasonable and offered to drive everyone to the local mall. Now this was not common for Dean, but he assumed that Mary-Anne and the other girls might want some "girl time" after being cooped up for the past three days. Seth said that he and Rebecca were going to spend the day together, working out at the local Cross Fit and then just hanging out together, for the day. After breakfast, everyone said their good-bye's and went their own way. After a morning of shopping, which by the way caused Roman to remind himself that he owed Dean a good ass-kicking for making that suggestion, the group met up for lunch at Denny's Restaurant. After lunch the three girls decided to go to another mall and of course, the guys went with them, but this time the guys had fun because they found Brook-Stone and Spencer's, which had "toys" for them to play with, so they didn't mind the three hour shopping spree.

By the time they were done, at the mall, each one of the girls had at least four bags of clothes and other items. Once they got back to the hotel, the girls packed up their new things and decided to hit the spa, for one final extravaganza. Dean and Roman decided to hit the bar and invited Seth along. The trio entered the bar and maybe 4 or 5 drinks later, Seth announced that he was ready to head upstairs and "get his game on", with Rebecca. Dean and Roman helped him to his room and but poor Seth couldn't even make it to first base, before he passed out, on their bed. Now, here it was Thursday morning/afternoon and they were headed to the XL Center, for the live show. Since the WWE had cancelled Monday Night Raw, Smack Down was going to be live, so everyone had to be on time and ready to go, once they arrived. The small group hopped into the SUV and headed to their destination. Once they arrived, Maryanne did what she does best. She had everyone in their places, doing what they had to do, before show time. Once everyone was done with their promos and other work related activities, they went to their respective locker rooms and waited for the show to start.

"Welcome to Thursday Night Smack down, live from the XL Center in Hartford, CT. I'm your host Michael Cole and with me as always are Jerry "The King" Lawler and Byron Saxton", Rebecca heard as she turned on the television, in the dressing room that she and Seth were using. Seth had already left to do the opening monologue with Triple H, so she took the time to look over her outfit and make sure everything was in place and taped down, as she didn't want any "wardrobe malfunction", while in the ring. Rebecca was going to be Seth's valet, for tonight's show, and her outfit matched what he was wearing. She would be wearing black short shorts with stocking and thigh-high stripper boots, Seth's black t-shirt, which had been made into a crop-top, hanging off her shoulder, black gloves, and a side pony-tail, that hung down over her other shoulder. Rebecca left the locker room and went looking for Seth and J &amp; J Security. She found them talking to Dean, Roman and Shantel. "Don't worry guys. You heard Maryanne, it's Roman vs. Big Show, then Dean vs. Zack Ryder, and finally it's me and J &amp; J Security vs. Dolph", Seth said as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Rebecca standing before him, dressed all in black, just like him. "You like it?", she asked as she did a small turn. Roman commented that she looked to hot for the wrestling ring, which got him a smack across his chest, from Shantel

Roman was up first and having just won the Royal Rumble, which was still under controversy, he received a lot of cheers and respect. His match with the Big Show was a hard-fought battle, with both guys getting in equally good shots. However, it wasn't enough for Big Show and he lost the match after Roman got pissed and hit him with a spear, sending him almost completely out of the ring. Dean was next and it didn't take long for him to win against Zack Ryder, by using his "Dirty Deed" move, after almost being pinned. Finally it was Seth's match. Once he heard his music, Seth walked out with his briefcase, waited for Jamie, Joey, and Rebecca to join him. Dolph was already in the ring, so Lillian announced Seth and his entourage. "Now coming into the ring, accompanied by Ms. Rebecca and J &amp; J Security, from Davenport, IA, weighing in at 217lbs, he is your Money In The Bank winner…SETH ROLLINS!"

Seth makes his way to the ring and just before he climbs into the ring, he kisses Rebecca and tells J &amp; J to protect her, just like they do him. Seth and Dolph have a very intense match going on, as J &amp; J, stand on the apron and taunt Dolph. Seth sees Rebecca walking around the ring and within minutes, his entire world is turned upside down. Seth gets thrown out of the ring and as Rebecca goes to check on him, Dolph comes flying out of the ring and accidentally hits Rebecca, knocking her to the ground. Seth gets up and sees her lying on the ground, not moving. He looks at Dolph and starts yelling about watching where he was going and why did he dothat to Rebecca. Dolph apologized as the trainer came over to look at Rebecca. The two men went back into the ring and resumed their match with Dolph getting the win, as planned. Once the match was over, Seth ran out of the ring and headed to the time keepers area, where he saw Rebecca. She had a nasty bruise, on her shoulder and a red mark, on her cheek, from where Dolph's foot connected with face.

As the couple went backstage, everyone was there to make sure Rebecca was ok. Dolph bwas still apologizing to her and she told him that she was fine. After getting checked out, Seth showered and grabbed Rebecca, holding her close. "Baby, are you sure you're ok? Maybe we should take you to the hospital or even the ER", he said as he checked her over, for the millionth time. "I'm fine, Seth. I saw him coming and I backed up, the hit I took was light compared to what it would have been if I wasn't paying attention. Once everyone got the stuff together, they headed back to the hotel, for a good nights sleep, before checking out the next day and heading to various parts of the country. Once they got there, Dean and Maryanne decided to grab a drink, in the bar, and relax. Shantel and Roman headed upstairs so they could finish what they had started, earlier in the day. Seth and Rebecca went to their room and this time Rebecca did not say no, to a hot shower with her sexy boyfriend. Once they were done, they crawled into bed and fell asleep, neither one having the energy to do anything else and knowing that this week would be forever etched into their minds, as the one time when they were..SNOWED IN.

The End


End file.
